


Adveiss

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Weiss worried about her body, Yang is a good sister, a little more than a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss seeks advice from Yang, and tries to be quick about it. Just a short little drabbley-doo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adveiss

**Author's Note:**

> Something to point out here. If there was any sort of direction that I was taking this with my previous chapters, that's all done with. Now that the relationships are established I'm doing whatever.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Weiss mustered up all the gumption she could as she hesitantly walked up to Yang.

The brutish, buxom blonde was in the bathroom, cheerfully whistling a tune as she brushed her resplendent mane of curls.

Weiss just wanted to get in, and get out. A simple question only required a simple answer, right?

Trying to convince herself of this, she readied her inquiry and stepped in the room, holding her dignity close. She caught a glimpse of her own thin, delicate frame in the mirror before clearing her throat, mainly to make her presence known.

“Hey, Yang? I’ve been meaning to ask you this for some time now, but it may be sort of a personal question.”

Yang casually turned her head to the Ice Queen’s unmistakably clean and chilled voice, carving the air between them for conversation.

“Yeah? What’s up Weiss?”

“Um... Do your...” She quickly nodded her head towards Yang’s ample chest. “Do they cushion the blow from attacks, or are they ‘just for show?’”

Yang was bewildered by her very out of character question. She paused, brush tangled in a bundle of locks.

“Oh. Um..." She glanced downwards, mumbling, “ _Kind of_ , when I’m hit there at least. Still hurts.” She snapped her head up with a frown. “And whaddya mean by ‘just for show?’”

Weiss’ face contorted into something between a pout and a frown. She clenched her reddened cheeks along with her fists, stammering, “Well, in that case, w-what do you do to get them so big then?! Do you eat sweets? Fatty foods?”

Yang slowly set the brush down, asking, “Weiss, what’s with you all of a sudden?” as she casually passed by her.

The heiress whirled around and stamped her foot on the ground to emphasize her urgency. “Answer the question!”

Yang threw her hands up in defense as she plopped herself down on her bunk.

“Yeah, I eat more than most, but it’s just the way they are, I can’t control it!” She pointed one of her hands back at Weiss, demanding an explanation.

“Now answer my question, why is Weiss Schnee asking about breasts in the first place?”

Weiss lifted her chin and turned away, crossing her arms. “N-Nothing! It’s none of your concern!”

Chuckling, Yang said, “Oh, I bet I know why. Don’t tell me, this is about Ruby isn’t it?”

Weiss’ pout deflated in an instant.

“As adorable as that is, tell me what’s up Weiss.” Yang gently smiled, eyes full of curious concern. “You’re not worried about your body, are you?”

Weiss sighed and lowered her head, almost deplorably. “Well... It’s just that everyone else is so much more... developed than me.”

Yang smiled again and patted the space of bed next to her, motioning Weiss to sit down.

“Alright Weiss, lookie here. I’m gonna give you a perfect example of why you shouldn’t be ashamed about your body.”

She leaned in with a grin, evidently confident in her ability to do so.

“Can you tell me why you’re in love with Ruby, and not with me and my, _not to brag_ , beautiful figure?”

She opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off.

“Because, you love her personality and who she is. And her body fits _her_. Am I wrong?”

Weiss shook her head. “Not at all.”

“Alright, so what if me and Ruby were to swap bodies? That would be weird and wrong on multiple levels, right?”

“ _Very_ much so.” She shuddered at the thought.

“So you wouldn’t prefer that Ruby have a more bodacious bod?”

Weiss assuredly shook her head. “Not at all, she’s perfect the way she-”

“Ah bup bup, see?”

Weiss raised a skeptical brow.

“What I’m saying is that she feels the same way. Believe me, she thinks you’re perfect too. A day doesn’t go by where I don’t hear that from her.”

Weiss paused to dwell on that.

She muttered, “...Really?”

Yang reassuringly placed her hand on Weiss’ shoulder.

“Really. Not only does she absolutely adore you, and your eyes, and,” she filled her voice with Ruby’s high-pitched timbre, ‘the way her hair just floats around like snow when she wears it down,’ _hint hint_ , but she also admires a very specific part of your body, and your body only.”

Weiss blinked. Perhaps she was getting into a little more than she had bargained for.

“You mean... like, a feti-”

“At this point, I don’t even know.” Yang raised her hands to express her neutrality towards the nomenclature of the subject. “Care to guess what it is?”

She stood silent without an answer.

Yang leaned forward and pointed toward Weiss’ chest.

Weiss scoffed at the pitiable amount of bust. Confused, she asked, “My chest? But-”

“Well, it’s close.” Yang reiterated by jabbing her finger towards a particular protruding bone.

Weiss pointed her own finger at the area with alarmed eyes. “My _collarbone_?”

Yang stifled a giggle. “Listen, if you don’t believe me you can-”

“No, I completely believe you. That sounds exactly like her.” 

Yang lowered her voice and leaned in past Weiss’ courtly demeanor. “So, now that you know that, if you really want to seduce-”

“I’m leaning more towards ‘impress.’”

“Potayto potahto. If you really want to ‘impress’ Ruby, all you really have to do is take off your jacket. Do that any day, and I guarantee you’ll be attracting more than just her attention.”

Yang very suggestively winked at Weiss, but whether or not she was encouraging certain... actions, was beyond her.

Weiss smiled and stood up from the bed. “Alright, I might have to try that.”

She turned to face Yang before leaving the dorm. “Uh, thanks, Yang. You give really good advice.”

Yang stood up, dusting off her hands and smiling ear to ear. “Well thanks Weiss! Don’t worry, we’ll get you back to your crabby, boastful state in no time. I’m here if you have any other questions that you wouldn’t dare ask Ruby herself!”

Weiss angrily marched up to her brandishing a glare, standing toe to toe and still inches below Yang. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

She flashed another frown before exiting the dorm to go find her girlfriend, confidence restored.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a little experimental, but nothing big since I partially used it for a kind of venting. I mainly wrote it to establish my support of the WCAC, as well as Ruby’s. Also because I’m just a dummy and I dunno now this is a thing. 
> 
> I’m hyped and very (extremely) scared for my next chapter, which is for Valentine's Day.
> 
> Seriously though, please offer your criticisms on this, good and bad. Hearing feedback is always helpful. And, as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
